Last Song
by junkii
Summary: [HikaKao oneshot] Softly close your eyes if you want to see dreams. I only looked at you, only you.


Satin sheets were wrapped around soft skin, fingers playing with simple fabrics, mind wandering about before midnight, up late and at it's most active. A soft sigh lingered on his bottom lip, not hearing his brother's most comforting snore just yet. Lips quivered upward, the edges making the smallest smile, golden-brown eyes glancing over at his brother in the moonlight.

It didn't take long until his brother kicked off the blanket sheets, rolling over to face Kaoru, eyes wide open to face the other. Slightly startled, the younger red head pulled back slightly, smile fading gently. Hikaru let out a heavy sigh, letting himself scoot closer in the small silence, both without the blanket covering them. Kaoru was cold, yet would never admit it, moving to brush his fingers against his brother's face, poking him lightly as he moved closer.

"You know, we're never going to wake up tomorrow," Hikaru whispered, a soft laugh falling from his lips, echoing into Kaoru's ears in the quiet room. The younger nodded, shrugging his shoulders to dismiss it. A silence followed, neither identical twin saying a word as they looked at each other gently, smiles on their faces, speaking in an absolute unspoken language. Kaoru let his eyes slip shut, for he was merely resting them of _course_, inhaling deeply, letting his mind relax and forget about the rest of his worries for another night. He never worried when Hikaru was away, never worried when he could feel his brother close by, feel his security.

At that moment, Hikaru pulled him in close, skin touching, arms encircling around the smaller framed twin, holding him safely. Kaoru opened his eyes partially, closing them again as he leaned against Hikaru, palms resting on his smooth back, rubbing shortly out of whim. Nothing had to be said, nothing had to be heard.

Without warning, Kaoru was asleep. Calm, breathing in a tranquil way, his heart beat reassuring, the rhythm almost so soothing it calmed Hikaru. There was nothing to see, except perfection in front of his eyes, perfection resting in his secure arms, resting in the only place he truly belonged. A small smile made onto Hikaru's features, the older brother giving his world a kiss on the cheek, letting his identical lips rest there as he breathed happily, Kaoru moving his arms slightly as he grinned back. He could smell the younger's fragrance, a mixture of strawberry and purity. It seemed ridiculous to describe purity as a scent, seemed beyond reason...yet it was true. Kaoru smelled of a delight purity, soft and as sweet as his nature.

It was a wonder why he was thinking of all these things in the pale twilight; midnight moon etching it's rays against Kaoru's skin. Never would he take the time to analyze, never would he whisper to the younger how much he loved his fragrance, never would he say how much he wanted to hold him all day and all night. It was silly, beyond wit, beyond help. Hikaru knew they were too old for such games, such hopes.

That didn't mean he couldn't wish secretly by the ever-changing moon. It didn't mean he couldn't grasp onto the singular strand of hope that tied him to the one thing that was invincible, the one creature that would remain unharmed so long as he could help it.

Hikaru knew that there was reality. He knew he couldn't have everything, couldn't keep everything. He knew most people became individuals, he knew most people went their separate ways. But at that moment, Hikaru knew they weren't separate. He knew for that small moment, holding Kaoru in his arms as he slept the most peaceful sleep, that they couldn't be torn apart.

He gave one last glance at the one person he'd only look at and know he loved.

Softly he closed his eyes, keeping his lips close to the other's ear, to whisper something the younger would never hear, something that might make its way into Kaoru's dreams, but never would the boy realize it was real, never would he realize he was spoken to in the tranquil reality.

"It's a quiet night, isn't it?"

* * *

**a/n;** Let's hope you know I won't ever own Ouran. If I do, I'll let you all know. 3 Ahem. Yes! I haven't a clue how this came about, but it did. This whole one-shot thing is based off a few Gackt songs, actually. Secret Garden, Sayonara, Last Song, and Fragrance. I only listened to like...one of those songs while writing this. It probably doesn't make sense, but it painted a few pretty pictures in my head? 


End file.
